


Gulf is NOT a baby

by Asian_Drama_Fan



Category: Mewgulf, Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fiction, KAZZawards, Living Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Drama_Fan/pseuds/Asian_Drama_Fan
Summary: Gulf is upset that everybody only sees him as a small baby "wifey" to Mew
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126





	Gulf is NOT a baby

**Author's Note:**

> \- just for fun  
> \- all pure fiction, idea based on the interview Gulf gave at the Kazz Awards on 24th August 2020 - https://www.instagram.com/p/CET9ko4AjUu/
> 
> \- For those new to MewGulf: Mew calls Gulf yai nong, nong (younger brother) and tua-eng (honey), while Gulf calls Mew phi or P'Mew (both mean older brother)

"What is wrong with these people?"  
With a thud, Gulf's backpack landed in the corner followed in quick succession by his jacket and the house keys. Mew winced! Giving Gulf the keys to his condo had been meant as grand romantic gesture. Now they were used as ammunition.  
"What happened? We were together the whole day and you were ok...?" They had a brief fan meet before entering the studio, followed by the TTSS 2 workshop, a photoshoot and a live... Everything had gone smooth and it had been similar to all their past week's schedule. Mew couldn't pinpoint what had upset Gulf. He had seemed fine the whole day until they got into the car. Gulf had been quiet during the drive home but Mew assumed that was simply exhaustion after the long day filled with work engagements. Now, however, it was crystal clear that his nong was frustrated and annoyed as hell.  
Mew closed the distance between them with three long strides and hugged Gulf from behind, a move which combined with nuzzling his tall love's ears, would always calm Gulf down and pacify him.  
"What is it, baby?" Mew whispered.  
"Argh!!! Not you, too!!!" came the sudden gruff retort. With a quick lift of his arms, Gulf had freed himself from Mew's embrace. Red-faced and huffing and puffing, Gulf threw himself on the bed, got out his phone and begun to scroll furiously.  


What! On! Earth! Mew's concern sobered significantly.  
"Eh, Mr. Kanawut. Can you please put down that phone of yours and talk to me?!"  
It cost Mew a lot of restraint not to raise his voice. He knew very well that would only aggravate the situation right now. But the way Gulf had broken out of his arms and spoken to him... Mew wasn't just gonna let that go. His direct address towards Gulf seemed to have made that clear. While his voice hadn't been loud or shrill, the tone had made Gulf look up and realize that he had let his feelings get the better of him.  
"Sorry phi, sorry! It's nothing about you. Don't worry."  
"Well, but I am worried. What is going on?" replied Mew, softening already after seeing Gulf's big pleading eyes.  


Now that the situation had been defused and a blow up on both or either side avoided, Mew joined Gulf on the bed, the two men sitting cross-legged facing each other. Mew waited. From experience, he knew that Gulf would not volunteer much of what was going on inside him and the only option he had was to wait. And stare him down...  
Gulf let his head droop and sighed. He knew he would feel better after talking to Mew because he always did. That, however, didn't make getting started any easier.  


"Look, as I said, it's not you... I don't even know why this has got me so worked up today. Probably it's just the excitement and stress as we are starting workshops and soon filming again..."  
Mew lifted an eyebrow: "So whatever "this" is, it has been bothering you for a while?!"  
Gulf looked up, guilt flushing across his face. "Well, it's not the first time, no... But look, it really is nothing. All is well so..."  
Gulf reached for his phone, hoping against all odds to be able to gloss over the whole topic and move on. But not with Mew who got hold of Gulf's hand mid-air, held it in his own while looking deep into the eyes opposite him, slightly shaking his head. Mew had no intention of dropping it at that: "Look, this is obviously something that is bothering you. I don't want you to get pushed to the point where you explode in front of running cameras. Or is that what you want for yourself? I didn't think so. So please, just talk to me!"  
Mew was basically pleading with Gulf at this point.  
Gulf released a breath he had held unknowingly and began: "Look, I am so happy we met, so happy we got to do TharnType. Together! My life has exploded in the last two years in the most positive crazy way. In a way, I could have never imagined or even dreamed of..."  
Gulf took a moment to arrange his thoughts only to realize that Mew looked shattered.  
"Are you breaking up with me???" Mew asked, distraught.  
"No!!! God no! Phi... Why would you even think that???" Gulf hugged Mew in the spur of the moment, an impulse that was as spontaneous as it was rare. He felt his partner relax against his shoulder. Gulf was smiling while he wondered when this had become about him consoling Mew.  
He continued: "Ok, so what I was saying is that although I am feeling entirely blessed with how things are going, especially knowing you by my side..." he emphasised that last bit to diffuse any last lingering doubts Mew might have "... at times I get so frustrated with being always portrayed as the submissive guy in this relationship."  
Mew sat up and a wide smile spread over his entire face making Gulf wonder which part of his confession could have possibly produced that reaction.  
"You said relationship! And you didn't even flinch..." Mew squealed like a little kid in a candy store. On Christmas Eve!  
"Did you listen to anything I said?" Gulf retorted. He usually loved seeing Mew's face light up like this but right now he had hoped for a little more focus given that this was the one time in the year when Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong bared his heart and soul to the guy he loved.  
"I am so sorry! Really! You were saying... Submissive..." It took Mew a second to gather his thoughts "But we are equals. What makes you think you are the submissive? Have you been there when we are in the bedroom...?" Mew couldn't help drifting off again at the thought of an exceptionally hot session only just two nights ago. Things had been pretty even and equal then.  
"Earth to Mew, Earth to Mew! Somebody home?" Gulf was starting to get fed up again and Mew realised he had to make an effort to keep his pants in check. For the duration of this conversation at least!  
Mew cleared his head with a slight shake and looked intently at Gulf who now, assured he had the attention of his man once more, picked up the question that Mew had left him with.  
"No, as I said, it is not you, neither what you do nor say. It's whenever we are out - with fans, the crew, press - it's always the same: Mew - CEO, veins and abs and sex appeal. And then there is Gulf - baby Kana, pregnant wifey, all cute and small..." Gulf sighed frustrated.  
"I thought you were ok with this?! I always considered it fun, a role we are playing in public... You know me. That description... that is not all there is to me, not the true Mew who you have here at home." Mew's brows were slightly knitted as he thought through previous public events and tried his best to understand what Gulf was going through.  
'True. But all those things are a part of you! You are a CEO, those veins and abs are very much matter-of-fact, and let's not get started on your sex appeal." There was a spark in Gulf's eyes and the end of his lips were twitching upwards.  
"By all means, let's!" said Mew with a chuckle.  
For a moment they were both lost in each other's eyes, dreaming. Gulf was the one to come back to reality and continued "So yes, none of these define you entirely but they are part of the package. But none of my descriptions actually fit me. I am a grown man and at 1,85 m not a short one at that. Nothing suggests that I am, or will soon have, a baby! And I know they are having fun and mean no harm. But sometimes I have the feeling that I am not only talked to like that but also treated in that manner."  
Mew looked at him questioningly.  
"It is always the same. Just in the last few weeks" Gulf began by way of an explanation, "in interviews you are getting the husband, I the wife questions. When we went out for lunch the other day, the waiter completely ignored me talking to you as if it was only natural for you to order..."  
"I told you that guy had a crush on you! Argh, we are never going back there!" Gulf rolled his eyes at Mew and his possessive side. "Not the point, phi!" Mew bowed in apology and motioned for Gulf to continue.  
"So, where was I... husband, wife, lunch... And anyway, those Twitter comments. 'Oh, our baby' and 'Kana at his cutest'... I mean seriously...! I am taller than you for heaven's sake!"  
Gulf looked deflated and Mew was now wondering how long the young guy had already been plagued by those thoughts. He was about to hug Gulf but thought the better of it given the topic of discussion. Instead, he made do with giving Gulf's hand a squeeze.  
"Is that why you blew up at me just now? Because I called you 'baby'?"  
Gulf looked up and gave a tiny embarrassed nod.  


Mew sighed. That man of his!!! Why couldn't he just speak up when something was bothering him?!? Mew wanted so badly to support and protect Gulf but nong sure didn't make it easy.  
"I am so sorry tua-eng! I never realised this was such an issue for you but yes, when you put it like that it makes complete sense. I hope you know that I have never considered you a submissive..." he let the sentence trail looking intently at Gulf. The latter smiled sheepishly and nodded. With a sigh of relief, Mew went on: "May I give you some advice then?" Gulf nodded once more expectantly.  
"You want people to treat you like a grown-up actor in your own right but then you are all smiley and giggly, often monosyllabic, passing the difficult questions of reporters on to me... I love that light-hearted side of yours, and you know I don't mind talking... But soon Tharn Type will be over and there will be many events you will have to handle on your own. So if you want to be treated more respectfully you will have to start standing up for yourself and for those you love. You may make mistakes, you may say things you regret afterwards. We have all been there. But you'll learn and move on, and eventually gain everyone's respect. The man I know you are, the man I love, will rock the limelight! Just like you rock my world..."  


Silence ensued and the two guys were gazing at one another, each one thinking the other couldn't possibly know how much they meant to them. Gulf couldn't hold on any longer and threw himself at Mew, his lips naturally finding those of his phi. They were rolling all over their king-size bed, enjoying the physical proximity after all that emotional talk. Eventually, Gulf let go of Mew's lips: "You know what else could really help me?" A naughty smirk was playing around Gulf's mouth and eyes. Mew's eyes became slits knowing where this was likely to go. "...being on top tonight.  
"Mew laughed out loud. He just knew his nong so well. In one swift move, he had turned them both around so he was now on top looking down at Gulf. "Let's see about that, shall we?!" With daring smiles on both their faces, they knew it would be another night of play fighting to determine who would bottom and who would be on top...

\-------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Mew was on the way back home from the Kazz Awards. It had been a truly successful evening: he had won an award (as a "teenager" none the less), was quite satisfied with his performance of "Season of You" and even P'Mame won for the break-up scene between Type and his Tharn. Most of all, he was so proud of his nong. Two awards! In a little while, they would both be home where they could finally celebrate together. They would be doing that in the car already if it wasn't for all those camera lenses all over the event. If they had gotten a glimpse of Thailand's favourite secret couple leaving together in one car, they would have had a field day with that! Anyway, Mew and Gulf had agreed to keep a low profile as MewGulf and rather focus on TharnType while Season 2 was on everyone's radar.  


So instead of sitting next to yai nong, Mew was alone in his own car being driven home using the time to scroll through his Instagram feed, which this evening was dominated by award pictures, when he happened upon a video of Gulf being interviewed. A reporter asked him if he had seen Mew unbuttoning his shirt. Gulf laughed it off with the comment that with a body like that it would only be natural to show off a little. Mew smiled self-satisfied "Oh, I am so going to use that against you, nong!"  
As always that was followed by the age-old question if he didn't feel possessive towards his on-screen partner. Being in the privacy of his car, Mew rolled his eyes. Some of the questions they got during almost every interview and although boring and repetitive, it made it easy to answer, since they simply had to stick to the "script". But wait! Mew stopped in his tracks. What did Gulf answer? He reversed the clip.  


"... feeling possessive towards Mew?"  
Gulf looked straight into the camera and with ease, calm and confidence answered: "Well, they can look all they want. They can't have him anyway."  


A wide grin exploded all over Mew's face. His cheeks started to feel hot and his stomach was full of butterflies not to mention the reactions his excitement produced in his pants. He could not believe his ears even after rewinding and playing the clip four times over. Gulf, HIS Gulf, who had only just a few weeks ago complained about being treated like a baby, had stood his ground in front of half the country's media and confidently handled their questions as if he had decades of experience while staking a claim at Mew. Mew was brimming with pride. "Well done, baby! Nobody will treat you as anything but a grown man now. Starting with me. Tonight!"


End file.
